


Harvest's Keeper

by WildKitsune



Series: Year's Wheel [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Dark, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione is once again pulled into one of the pureblood rituals as the Dark Lord demands her presence at the autumn equinox.





	Harvest's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Three months.  She hadn’t seen him for three months.  She was worried at first the morning she had woken in his arms after midsummer.  She remembered the stupid bet she had made, and how she had lost, but he had released her from the consequences without even seeming to think about it.

“But you  _ will _ come the next time I call.  You have no choice if I release you from the rest of what you promised.”  He had commanded and she had agreed.

She had enjoyed these three months as with each day he didn’t call her she grew more relaxed.  Now that she understood her connection to him better she even pushed down those odd feelings and put them aside to live her life.

Ron and she had moved to the next level in their relationship.  They made love every few days, and even though it wasn’t nearly as intense as it was with Voldemort it was still very nice.  Ron had even purposed, and she had said yes, with the understanding that they had to put off an actual wedding until the world had been put right.

Now after three months of nothing, she was sent another one of those awful invitations.  On the back in what she assumed was Voldemort’s neat script, he summoned her calling in her dept.  As well as a few additions of what she would need for the night.

This party was not to be at Malfoy Manor, which she had felt a bit of relief over for a moment before she realized it was directing her to the Lestrange Estate.  This was to be a celebration of the autumnal equinox which the invitation just called Second Harvest.

As always Hermione had looked into how this holiday was celebrated around England and it left her feeling a bit more at ease.  This was, in fact, a harvest celebration everywhere and it tended towards thankfulness and protection.  These ideas were much more straightforward than embracing the darkness, or the primal.

Voldemort said he would be providing most anything that was necessary, but she would wear her Mustardseed persona to fool his followers and keep her safe.  She dressed in simple robes once again, this time with a simple cloak to keep off the light afternoon chill.  Her hair charmed the deep red as before and this time she simply straightened then put it up in a ponytail figuring the Dark Lord would have a way he wished for her to wear it.  She also sharpened features the same was as she had for Midsummer, figuring that would be the face she would have to wear for these people.

The gates before her had a large L across the front and looked rather impressive if not a little more dilapidated than those from the Malfoy home.  There was actually someone standing just inside the gate as she approached and she tried not to react as Dolohov pointed his wand in her direction.

“Am I early?”  Hermione asked as she tried to wear a personal of arrogance all these purebloods seemed to have.  It was very hard to resist pulling her wand out to threaten his right back.

“That depends if your family or not.”  The man said looking her over for a moment before recognition came to his face.  “Mustardseed.  I was told to expect you.”  He said as he lowered his wand and opened the gate for her.  “You want to take the path right there to the left towards the western fields.  Someone there will be able to direct you after that.”  He told her with a nod pointing out her path.

“Thank you.”  She said nodding once and turning towards where he had suggested.

“You should know it's only a matter of time.”  He called to her as she met the beginning of the path she looked back at him curiously.

“Until?”  She asked with a frown.

“He gets bored of you too and passes you off to one of us.”  He said with a grin as he looked her up and down once more.  “Just like the Black girls.  So you should know that some of us are nicer than others.”  He added not so subtly.

She decided to just shake her head at this as she made her way down the wide path.  The small woods on the property was actually quite peaceful and she enjoyed the walk as she thought about his words.  The Black girls?  As in more than one?  She knew Bellatrix was always eager to fall into the Dark Lord’s arms but had Narcissa been one of his conquests as well?

_ “Would you like to see how quickly Narcissa Malfoy comes if I call?  How she would beg to pleasure me with her mouth?” _

She remembered his words, but she had written them off as nothing.  She had figured he was right, but that the woman would come out of fear and loyalty than out of any real desire for him.  Was she just another conquest?  Some new game he was playing to pass eternity?  She nodded to herself because it wouldn’t be a surprise to her if that really was the case.  Voldemort didn’t care about anyone but himself.

She felt him in the way her magic started to shift and hum inside of her as she neared the edge of the woods.  When she came out into a wide clearly with rolling fields of wheat before her in a grand valley.  She never really thought about purebloods growing anything so she couldn’t help her jaw drop at the sight in front of her.

It took her a long moment before she noticed anything else.  It wasn’t until someone squeezed her shoulder hard that she jerked back to life.  She had to look up at the intimidating woman as she looked down at Hermione with contempt in her eyes.

“Well isn’t it  _ his _ little  _ Mustardseed _ .”  She said with a very unfriendly smile.

“Mrs. Lestrange.”  Hermione greeted coldly as she pulled out of the woman’s grasp.  “You have a very impressive estate.”  She added trying to not start a fight even though she really wanted to cut this woman down.

“We always have the Second Harvest here.”  She said as if Hermione should be even more impressed.  “Our Lord wishes to see you in his personal tent.”  She said motioning to a large group of structures near the edge of the woods that Hermione hadn’t noticed in her awe of the fields.

“It is my honor,”  Hermione said knowing the words to keep herself safe as she found herself once again surrounded by the enemy.

"Yes, it is.” The woman agreed as she led the way to what was, of course, the largest tent in the lot.  It was a round green structure with his mark done in silver on the flap of the door.

“My Lord.”  She called in sweetly.  “Your  _ harlot _ is here.”  She said making Hermione's eyes narrow and her hand go to her wand.

“Be nice Bella.”  Came a voice from within, and she was suddenly distracted by the pull of her magic towards him.  “Send her in and then go check on preparations.”  He added and Hermione found herself not waiting for the witch to give her leave.

Stepping inside the round tent she was surprised to find it was actually a nonmagical tent.  Through it was set up with many luxuries one didn’t expect when camping.  The ground was laid out with rich carpets, there was a four poster feather bed, a desk with a chair where he was sitting, a wardrobe and claw-footed bathtub.

“Why not just use a wizard tent?”  She asked trying very hard not to look at him.  From the glance, she had given him she saw he was wearing his handsome human face, and she started to figure it was something he just did for every holiday.

“Traditions.” He said simply as she heard papers shuffling for a moment.  “You came.”  He said as if she had any choice.

“You summoned.” She pointed out tightly.  “But this is the last time.” She informed him boldly.

“Of course, next month will have been the full year you know.”  He pointed out the obvious.

“Yes.”  She nodded turning her back fully on him as she heard him rise from the chair.  “Do you think the connection will be released when we don’t reinstate it during that day of power?”  She asked thinking they would both prefer to not have that link any longer.

“Probably…”  He started as he moved about the room behind her.  She felt a little relief when he agreed with her assessment, but that was gone with his next words.  “...but it will be strengthened even more when I take you as my Autumn Goddess once again.”

“I told you this was the last time.”  She said more firmly as she turned to face him.  She was faced with a completely nude Dark Lord, and the near sight made her sex clench with arousal.

He gave her the smile that must have turned many heads in his youth as if he knew exactly how her body reacted to him.

“I thought I already informed you that you belonged to me now my little mudblood.”  He pointed out calmly as he opened the wardrobe.

“Well, you’re wrong.”  She said as her finger moved to the simple silver band Ron had given her.  She didn’t feel right about leaving it behind, but she had moved it to her middle finger so as not to draw any attention.  Now she used it to remind herself this man had no claim on her.

Voldemort’s eyes darted to the movement of her hand.  He stepped towards her menacingly as she took a step back.  A man should not be allowed to be so intimidating in the buff.  It only took three of his long strides before he was standing directly in front of her with her hand in his grasp.

“You don’t wear jewelry.”  He told her seriously as he took a closer look at the simple band.  “No intentional magic.”  He murmured to himself making her frown.

“Intentional magic?”  She asked knowing there was no magic at all on her ring.

“There are more kinds of magic than they teach at that ridiculous school mudblood.”  He said holding her hand with crushing force.  “This ring is holding symbolic magic.” He hissed lowly looking as if he wanted to rip it off her finger.  “The redhead gave this to you?” He asked dangerously.

"Ron and I are getting married."  She admitted and Voldemort's grasp only tightened on her wrist.

"Here I thought you liked him."  The dark man said with a sneer.  "But it seems you wish to force me to kill him."

“You would anyway if you had the chance!”  She growled because he had no right to be jealous or possessive of her in any way.  “I told you we won’t serve you!”

“You already serve me my pet.  You belong to me.”  He said dropping her hand in disgust, but he still towered over her.  “Take it off now and I won’t have to punish you.”

She shook her head protecting the ring from him she covered it with her other hand and held it close to her chest.

“You will take it off before this night is over, or I will torture the boy in front of you until he begs for death.”  He told her coldly.

“You have to catch him first.”  She pointed out with a frown before his hand struck out to grasp her neck.

“What do you think happens if I don’t give you back after tonight mudblood?  What happens if your  _ boys _ find out I have you at my mercy?”  Her stomach sank as she knew they would probably do something stupid like come save her.  “Exactly.”  He agreed with her thoughts as he smiled down at her.

“They’ve beaten you before.” She pointed out wondering if she could find a way to leave before this stupid celebration even got underway.  By magical law, she had to come because of her agreement before and their bet.  She had come to him, and now she should be free to leave if she could actually get away.

“Ahh, but they wouldn’t have your brilliant mind to come up with any sort of plan.”  He said letting go of her neck and brushing the back of his knuckle against her temple with a smile.

“If that was your plan you could have kept me after the ritual last October.”  She reminded him narrowing her eyes.  “What do you really want?  I know you’re not dumb enough to think I would actually betray Harry.”

He moved away from her suddenly then as he headed back over to his wardrobe before he pulled out a thick brown woolen robes and lay them on the bed.

“Tonight we will be honoring The Sacred Grove.”  He said as if what she was asking was simply about yet another pureblood rite.

“Not the field?”  She asked wondering why they were set up at the edge of the fields and the forests.

“Others will be harvesting the wheat and paying homage to the land there.” He said as if that were a common person’s work.  “I have assigned you a place at the Apple.”  He explained as he pulled out bright red robes and set them next to brown on the bed.

“What am I supposed to do?”  She asked now curiosity getting the better for her as he started to slip into his own fine robes.

“I would start by disrobing so you can dress.”  He said a bit mockingly as his eyes traveled down her form, stopping at the ring for a moment before moving on.

She glared at him and shook her head.  “You can’t make me participate.” She pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You will keep doing as I say if you want any chance of leaving in the morning.  As you have pointed out I let you go after each ritual, but if you don’t participate I have no reason to do that.  Do you understand?”  He told her coldly.

She nodded slowly believing he wouldn’t let her go if she pushed him much more.  With a sigh, she pulled off her cloak and set it aside before she started to take off the rest of her clothes.  As she was setting the robes on top of her cloak she felt his fingers on her hips and knew he was standing right behind her.

He simply pushed her knickers down over her hips and legs moving all the way down as he removed the piece of clothing as if it was simply his right.  After she stepped out of them he started to stand running his hands back up her body as he moved.

“Is sex a part of this one?”  She couldn’t help but ask as his fingers moved to her bra freeing her breasts and leaving her completely naked.

“No.”  He told her simply as he pulled the tie from her hair to let it fall free onto her shoulders.  "But I do plan to enjoy you tonight Hermione.”  He told her as his hands reached around and gently weighed her breasts.  “Do you really think another man’s claim has ever stopped me from taking what I want?”

She shivered as his magic pooled around her and his thumbs gently teased her hardening nipples.  His words brought Dolohov’s back to her mind and she pulled out of his embrace towards the red robes he had set out.

“No.”  She agreed as she shook her head.  “But I don’t think any of your followers would want  _ me _ after you're done, unlike the others.  I have to wonder how many of them you made promises of power too?”  She asked shaking her head still.  “How many just ended up just as another one of your servants?”

He chuckled behind her as she pulled the warm robe on over her head.  He helped her by pulling her hair out from the back before pushing it aside and kissing her neck. “A man must be truly loyal to me to deserve one of my castaways.” He told her playfully.  “Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange.  These are my most trusted Death Eaters.”  He purred pulling her back against his chest.  “I’m sure Grayback wouldn’t mind a mudblood bride.”  He added as his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her against him.

She struggled against his hold because there was no way she would ever let herself be passed off to some beast.  “I’m not your whore!”  She growled making him chuckle behind her.

“No.  You’re not.”  He said finally letting her free so she went tumbling forward onto all fours.  “You should not worry yourself again the others my pet.”  He said crouching down in front of her and lifting her chin.  “Should I prove to you that you are different?” He asked and she could see the trap in his eyes.

“I am different.”  She said narrowing her eyes at him.  “I don’t belong to you.”  She told him firmly.

“I thought you might need proof.”  He said with a nod before leaning forward and licking her lips then standing just as quickly.  “There is still three hours before the rituals will start.  I expect that is enough for you to memorize your part.”  He said as she shifted around the room and dropped some papers in front of her.  “You will stay here until I come back if you know what is good for you.”

She didn’t move until he was gone and quickly left the papers behind to get her wand out of her discarded robes.  Only she couldn’t find her wand anywhere and frowned at the door as she knew he must have nicked it before he left.

With a sigh, she started to look around the room.  This was his personal space he had left her in so obviously it was her duty to see if he left anything interesting behind. She opened drawers and shifted through the papers on his desk. She looked under things and even through his clothes only to find the answer was no he hadn’t left anything interesting behind.  Well, at least nothing that could help Harry in his fight.

Chewing on her bottom lip she walked over to the door and peeked her head out to see if she could make it back towards the front gate without anyone noticing.

“Miss Mustardseed.”  Greeted a tall thin man with dark eyes and long brown hair braided down his back.  She knew exactly who Rabastan Lestrange was, but wondered why he was standing right outside of the Dark Lord’s tent.

“Yes?”  She asked pretending to not know him by name since they have never actually been introduced.

“The Dark Lord has given me orders to not let anyone disturb you.”  He said pleasantly with something unsettling in his eyes.  “He said to tell you if you left his tent before he got back that I was allowed to  _ disturb _ you as many times as I liked.  So please, come out, my tent is just over there.”  He said pointing with a smile.

When she quickly backed her way into the tent she heard the Death Eater laugh and stuck her tongue out at him even though he couldn’t see her.  So she was trapped with no wand and the threat of being raped by a Death Eater, how delightful.

With a sigh, she finally went over to the papers he had given her to read.  She made herself comfortable at the desk so she could read them through and memorize them over the next few hours.

It turned out the ritual was rather straightforward and she was actually looking forward to seeing this magical grove by the time the Dark Lord finally returned.

“Are you ready?”  He asked as he pushed his way into the tent.  “The sun will be setting in half an hour.”

“Shoes?”  She asked as she wiggled her feet at him.  The rug was soft on her feet, but she didn’t expect the path to the grove to be exactly warm.

“I have some to get there, but you must remove them to get to the grove itself.”  He said dropping a pair of flats by the door.  “Rabastan said you didn’t wish to play?”  He added with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes at him and got to her feet so they could get this all over with. She slipped on the shoes easily as if they had been made for her and smiled as she found they were wool lined.

“Do you know your part?”  He asked looking down at her.

“And everyone else's.”  She said rolling her eyes as he underestimated her.

“Good.  Come.”  He said offering his arm so he could lead her down the path.  She noticed all the people around, more than had been to the other parties and shook her head.

“Not everyone knows who you are, do they?”  She asked as they moved away from the fields were witches and wizards were in fact harvesting wheat by magic.

“Of course not.”  He shook his head with a sneer.  “Everyone knows I rarely participate in these rites.”

“So you’ve come to every single one you can.”  She translated as they headed towards the forest.

“There is a lot of deep magic one can harness at these events.”  He said offhandedly.  “All those in the grove tonight know who it is they serve.”  He added with a smile.

Hermione’s breath caught as they neared the sacred space.  One could feel the old magic here in such a different way than anything you got from Hogwarts or other historical sights she had been to.  This magic was still very wild and she understood why this place was a place of honor.  She slipped off her shoes at the edge of the grove and felt the cool grass beneath her feet.

They were the last to arrive as Voldemort had more than likely planned and he let her go take her place in front of the apple tree.  There were seven trees growing in a wide circle, with a small stone altar at the roots of each one.  Each tree was different because they actually had the seven sacred trees in this one place.

She stood in front of the apple tree.  Bellatrix was next to her standing before the hazel.  Then came Draco in front of the alder.  Lucius stood before the elder.  Rabastan took his place in front of the Yew.  Narcissa was with the oak.  With Rodolphus in front of the ash.  She noted that she was the only one that wasn’t related to the group by blood or marriage and that made her decidedly uncomfortable all of the sudden.

The Dark Lord stood in the center of the circle as they waited for the appointed time to start the rite.  Hermione forced herself to take deep calming breaths while she ran her thumb along Ron’s ring to give her strength to get through tonight.

You love Ron, you love Ron, you love Ron, she told herself as the sky started to turn a pale pink above them showing it was time to start.

Voldemort threw his hands into the air to as the sign to begin and started to chart the part of the leader of the rite.  He chanted the old Gaelic word for each tree while each of the others only chanted the tree they were responsible for that night.

As one they all turned towards their tree stepped forward to kneel at the altar.  Hermione noticed the knife already sitting there so she picked it up and with one breath drew it across her palm.  She ignored whatever the others were doing, knowing one had a choice to sacrifice another's blood or their own.  She didn’t want to hear any small animals meet their end in this grove.

She let her own blood pool in her hand she took another breath hoping she would not be offending any of the ancient powers because she was one of  _ dirty blood _ .  When she felt she had enough she placed her hand upon the trunk of the tree then upon the altar itself.

Her body filled with a wild power she did not expect.  This was nothing like the dark power of Samhain, or the primal lust of Midsummer.  This power was wild as the trees and she could tell that is  _ liked _ her.  It wanted her service and she sang her chant in response to its call.

She rose to her feet again chanting along with the others but feeling lost in her own world as she walked around the tree in a daze.  Her skin tingled and her heart raced as she gave her respect and devotion to these silent gods.  She picked an apple that the tree seemed to offer her and kisses the tree in thanks.  Again she felt as she was being filled and surrounded by the power in this place and she had no mind to think how this was different than what the ritual had described.

She was shaking by the time she knelt back in the inner circle with the rest of the participants.  She felt dizzy with the power of what they were doing and it seemed as if everything was awash in a green glow.  She laid down on her stomach when it was her time and held the apple out in front of her to offer it back to the powers that gifted it.

Voldemort took each offering from the trees and thanked the ancient powers for its bounty while everyone else laid on their stomachs and waited for their turn.  Hermione knew as each gift was taken the wizard would rise back to a kneeling position to wait for the culmination of the rite.

The ground felt warm under her body when she was sure it had been cold before they started.  She could feel the power of the apple reaching out to her still as well as some of the others as they noticed her for whatever reason.

She felt his dark form kneel in front of her, the dark magic moving inside of her and only adding to the heady feeling of this rite as the old mixed with the dark as if they were friends.  He took the apple and bit into it.  Hermione gasped in surprise, unable to move as he touched the fruit it felt as if he was touching her.  As he took the bite it was as if his lips and tongue and teeth were on the most private of her parts.

He took another bite and she couldn’t help the moan.  The magic connected the apple in his hands to her sex in an unbelievably pleasurable way.  When he took the third ceremonial bite she screamed in a climax she really didn’t understand.  The wild power sang within her down and she was lost in it, unable to find a reason to care.

In a daze, he helped her to kneel as she should have already been doing. She wanted to be with him there as they were washed in power.  She reached out to touch him, but he settled the half eaten apple into her hands instead.

“Not yet my pet.”  He whispered as he offered her the apple back.  He encouraged her to take bite after bite building power and pleasure inside of herself until she wasn’t only drowning in it, she was made of it.

When he moved on to the next in the circle she held the core of the apple in trembling hands and couldn’t help but think of it has her children not yet born.  She knew she had to keep it safe as she swayed slightly.  Hermione tried to keep focused while her world shifted with the power of the trees.

When the ritual was finally done they thanked the grove as one.  Bellatrix was in front of her before she even had time to get to her feet.  The power had not left at the at the closing of the rite and Hermione felt dizzy and unfocused.

“Give that to me!”  The woman tried to snatch the core of the apple but Hermione let herself crumble on top of it to save it from the witch’s green hands.

“This is mine.”  She gasped as the woman grabbed a fist of her hair to jerk back her head and get at the apple she was protecting.  She looked up and found everything was still awash in green.  Those gathered around them gasped.

"My Lord?"  Malfoy called over to his Master and soon everyone was looking down at the two of them while Bellatrix shook in fury.

“No!”  The woman screamed with rage a moment later as Hermione tried to steady herself as she felt high with the power.  “She isn’t even a Lestrange!”  She screamed as her husband pulled her away from Hermione looking worried.

“My Lord we should talk.”  Rabastan stepped forward and she looked up to see the Dark Lord looking down at her with such pleasure in his eyes that she lost track of everything else in the world.

“Narcissa, help Mustardseed back to my tent.”  He said but she was hoping he would lean down and kiss her.

“You are not a Lestrange either, my Lord,”  Rabastan said uncertainly.  “By right she is mine.”

“We will talk about your  _ rights _ Rabastan,”  Voldemort assured his follower as he moved away.  Narcissa took her arm to help her up but she was still feeling rather unsteady on her feet.

“Whats going on?”  She asked as she tried to get control over the waves of wonder and joy and power that threatened to knock her off her feet.

“You’re god-touched, my dear,”  Narcissa said kindly.  “Draco, help me.” She ordered her son so the boy came to her other side to steady her.

“I’ve heard of that,”  Hermione told her still keeping a close hold on the apple core.  “Doesn't it mean a person is…”  She swallowed as it was a term for a medical condition that usually burned the witch or wizard up from the inside.  “Am I going to die?”  She asked, but she couldn’t feel the fear that should be attached to that realization.

“No my dear.  That doesn’t happen to purebloods.”  She said which made Hermione laugh and Narcissa must have thought it was from relief.

“Mom I think I should just carry her,”  Draco said sounding suddenly worried.  “The Dark Lord will understand.”  He added quickly.  “I think father and Uncle Dolphus may need some help with Aunt Bella…”  He added motioning to something with his head.

Nassica looked back and pursed her lips before nodding in agreement.  “Touch her as little as possible Draco, you know how jealous he can get.”

“Yes, mother.”  Draco agreed before scooping Hermione up into his arms and making her laugh again as she felt like she was flying.

“Am I going to die Draco?” She asked as he carried her away, she knew he knew exactly who she was so she thought she could get better information from him.

“What mother meant was that we know how to deal with what is happening to you.  It’s considered a great blessing.”  He told her as he licked his lips subconsciously.  “By tradition, since you’re a witch, you belong to the male heir of the family who owns the land where it happened.”

“Wouldn’t that be Rodolphus?”  She asked tilting her head knowing she should be upset again, but she couldn’t feel it because the power still sang in her blood.

“He’s married so he has no rights to claim another woman,”  Draco said smiling a little as he carried her into the Dark Lord’s tent.

“But Rabastan isn’t an heir.”  She told him as he tried to set her down on her feet.

“No,”  Draco said smiling as she leaned heavily into his arms.  “But I am.”  He said looking down into her eyes.

“If you claim me before the Dark Lord gets here I think he might kill you.”  She told him feeling quite comfortable where she was.

“I think you are right.”  He agreed as he ran fingers along her lips.  “Especially with the whole apple thing...”  He added bringing his fingers to his own mouth and licking them.  “Do you know if you were seeing in green before or after you ate the apple?”  He questioned curiously.

“Before.” She said and smiled because she was still seeing green.  “What does the apple mean?”  She asked not really being able to verbalize the full question she had.  “It wasn’t a part of the rite to let me taste the apple as well.”

“No.  That's rarely done, and usually only between married couples.”  He said as he pointed his wand at her face suddenly.  “I want to look at the real you Granger.” He added when she jerked in his hands.  He undid her masking charms turning her hair brown and her face rounded back to its normal shape.

“Do you want to kiss me now?”  She asked because the longer he held her like this the more she wanted to kiss him.

“So much,”  Draco said with a daring smirk and before he could say anything else she leaned up and took his lips in a wanton kiss.

When he was suddenly yanked back Hermione fell to the floor in breathless confusion.

“This is why I told your mother to do this.”  The Dark Lord said in a deadly tone.  “What do you think you are doing boy?”

“What deal did you make with my uncle for her?”  Draco asked and she could hear he was trying to sound bold.

“That is none of your concern, boy.”  The Dark Lord did not sound amused but Hermione couldn’t help but suddenly find the situation greatly amusing.  She laughed as she thought about how a bunch of purebloods were fighting over her while she listened to the trees sing of dancing in the breeze.

“I have a twice claim on her now. She kissed me first.”  The younger man countered.  “And I'm the only unmarried  _ heir _ of this family.  Rabastan has no claim.”  He added more firmly.

The Dark Lord chuckled at this as he suddenly found it as amusing as Hermione did.  “Well, then you can go tell Rabastan our deal is off and you will get his reward.”  The Dark Lord countered.  “If you’re man enough to stand up to me, then you're man enough to tell a fool about how he will be answering to  _ you _ as my second.”

“Yes my Lord,”  Draco said in all seriousness before bowing and leaving the tent.

“Hello, pet.”  The Dark Lord said as he stood over her.  She was still laying on the ground as she couldn’t think of any reason to stand.  “I see you are still shining with that power inside of you.”  He said and she closed her eyes nodding her head.

“This is better than the first time.” She told him as her hips rolled against nothing at all.  “Why did you give me the apple?”  She asked thinking about how it felt when he took that third bite she let out a soft moan.  “It wasn’t in the ritual you gave me.”

“When the High Priest shares the offered gift of the tree he is making a promise of trust to the acolyte.”  He said like he was quoting from something.

“What does that mean?” She asked sitting up so she could get a better look at his dark eyes.  They didn’t seem right in this light.

“Take off his ring and I’ll tell you.”  He told her with a smug expression on his handsome face.

“Is it glamor?” She asked as she got so easily distracted by all the curious delights around her.

“What?”  He asked crouching down next so he could keep her attention on him.  She smiled glad to have him in reach so she could feel the skin of his false face.  “Or a full transfiguration?”

“A complex glamor.”  He told her with a slight nod. “Don’t you like it?”  He asked tilting his head as he looked back at her curiously.  “Most women do.”

“It isn’t you.”  She told him leaning herself in a to and steal a kiss, but he moved back before she could.   “Do you have to hide tonight?”  She asked more softly.  “With me?”

“No my mudblood, I never have to hide from you.”  He told her as he paused and focused.  He ran his hand spread wide over his face slowly then turned it to run it over the back of his head more quickly.  When he turned back to her he was looking at her with slitted crimson eyes and his snake-like features.

“Is that going to happen to me?” She asked timidly reaching for him and touching his real face this time.  He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as if he was enjoying the feel as much as she did.

“Why would you think that, my pretty?” He hissed softly.

“The trees said something…”  She told him distracted she looked towards the grove even though she couldn’t see it from there even if there wasn’t the tent wall in the way.

“Trees?  Is more than one tree talking to you my pet?”  He asked pulling her back to look at him again.  “Can you tell how many are reaching out?”  He asked his eyes alight with something like pleasure.

She nodded looking back into his eyes.  “Not really, it is a chorus of divine music.”  She said closing her eyes and swaying with it for a moment.

“Such a powerful little mudblood you must be, but I already knew that.”  He said trying to draw her attention back.  “What did they tell you my pet, you need to start focusing.”

“They said the power did this to you.”  She told him as she opened her eyes and touched the place his nose should have been.

“Not this power.” He promised, tilting his chin up to kiss her fingertips with nearly invisible lips.

“Will I change?”  She asked because somehow she knew that he knew these secrets.

“You already have.”  He told her with a smile.  “Most times the change doesn’t last, but I must wonder if the whole grove is singing to you.”  He said thoughtfully.  “Would you like to see?”  He asked with a smirk.

She nodded and let him help her to her feet where she gleefully found she could stand on her own once again.  He maneuvered her to the wardrobe and positioned her in front before he opened the door to reveal the mirror within.

Hermione gasped as she looked at her own reflection.  The picture was awash in the green that had that she was starting to get used to, but it was the first time she could guess at the source.  Her eyes seemed to be glowing with a bright light of their own.  She leaned in closer and noticed the shape of her iris had actually changed.  Instead of circles, they came to a point at the top and bottom of her eyes, giving them more of a lead shape.

She was so focused on her own appearance she didn’t notice what Voldemort was doing until his hands pulled the robe off over her head in a quick move that made her spin on the spot in disorientation.  She looked up at him and tried to kiss him  again  because that was what felt the most right, but again he did not allow her access to his lips.

“Let's see if there are any other changes.”  He spun her around again and holding her up as she lost her balance.  He held her back from the mirror this time so they could look over her would body.

It was odd to see her hair silky straight flowing down her shoulders and chest.  The man behind her gently gathered and moved it out of their view behind her back.

“This time it isn’t really you.” She said breathlessly as she trembled in his embrace, rubbing herself back against him.  “Anyone would feel good right now.”  She told him because she felt he should know.  She felt like her state was some kind of experiment and she needed him to record the details.  “But I can still feel that connection and that feels even better than before.”

He settled his hands on her shoulders.  “Look at yourself, Hermione.”  He ordered making her open her eyes even though she didn’t remember closing them.

Her body had veins of swirling designs that glowed in the same way as her eyes.  Carefully she moved her hands over the rather beautiful marks and wondered what they could be.

“You placed your own blood on the altar.”  He murmured behind her as his hands brushed up and down her arms.

“This isn't my blood.” She told him knowing that views did not make up such designs in the body.

“Isn’t it?"  He asked as he pulled up her wrist so she could see it in her reflection, see that the veins visible there were also glowing with the rest.  “You’re literally a mudblood at this moment.”  He said with a chuckle.  “Your blood and magic aglow with the power of the sacred grove.”

“This is going to kill me isn’t it?”  She asked wondering how her blood could withstand the magical force flowing through it down.  “This is why the god-touched normally burn.”  She realized as she started to actually care about things again.

“So powerful…”  He whispered, brushing his lips against her ear to make her shiver.  “And all mine.”  He added before he shook his head.  “I would never let you die my pet.  I will  _ never _ let you die.”  He said and a part of her registered it as the threat it was.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and moved it to the correct place to somehow give her more protection against something she couldn’t articulate just now.  The dark chuckle that came from him as he watched her confirmed that she had made the right choice.

“Take it off my pet and I will reward you.”  He told her as his hands started to brush lightly over her breasts, but she knew better to fall for such an obvious temptation from the devil.  “I’ll let you kiss me.”  He offered in a low sinful hiss.

“Why won’t you kiss me?”  She asked as she quickly turned her head towards him, wanting to capture his lips.  She had liked kissing Draco she remembered, there was something nice about kissing right now.

“Take off the ring and I will.  I will let you kiss every inch of your Master.”  He breathed as his thumbs brushed over her nipples trying to distract her from something she couldn’t quite grasp.

She was starting to feel both hot and cold at the same time which made her press back against him and arch her back.  She closed her eyes trying to listen to what the trees had to tell her but his deceitful hand slipped down the front of her to a place she knew would be a huge distraction.

“What aren’t you telling me?”  She asked as she tried to pull out of his embrace and away from his sinful presence.  Of course, she tripped and fell not so gracefully to the ground once again.

This time she landed on her face and after the initial pain of hitting the floor, she had to admit the soft rug felt wonderful against her now bare skin.  She rolled onto her back and wiggled against it with a pleased expression on her face.

“My Lord?”  A man stepped through the tent door uninvited and Voldemort moved so her face was hidden behind his robes.

“Rabastan?  Why do you think you have the right to step into my personal space uninvited?”  The Dark Lord questioned coldly.

“Draco informed me that you have voided our arrangement.”  He said trying to sound bold, but she could hear the trimmer in his voice.  “If that is so than the girl is mine.”

She sat up to peak out around Voldemort’s towering form and get a better look at the other wizard.  She got the feeling she wouldn’t fare much better in his arms, as the trees kept whispering, telling her he wasn’t worthy of the power she had.

“Did young Master Malfoy not point out to you that he was the one with the rightful claim on our little dryad tonight?”  The Dark Lord asked smoothly as he stepped towards the other man.

“He said something about it, but one cannot wordplay with magical right.  I'm of Lestrange blood and the boy isn’t.”  The man said firmly.  “She belongs to the Lestrange family, that is our grove.”  As the Dark Lord drew closer his pitch got higher.

Hermione let her hair fall  over her face when she no longer had Voldemort to hide behind.  She watched the man look down at her and felt his gaze like it was a physical thing.  She somehow knew that if it wasn’t for the floating wonderful waves of power she would be shy about this man seeing her in such a prone and open state.  But the power showed her that such shyness and modesty meant nothing in the face of the real wonders of the world.

She shifted onto her hands and knees crawling towards the table behind the Dark Lord’s back while the Rabastan man’s eyes flicked between her and his Master.

“But Bellatrix is a full member of the Lestrange family, and Draco has a blood tie to her, which gives him rights here just like you.  He is also the heir of his line, which you are not.”  Lord Voldemort sounded tired as if he was having to explain something very simple to someone very dumb.

“She hasn’t bred a Lestrange heir, which makes me my brother’s heir.”  The man countered still trying to stand tall in the face of his Lord.  “I am the Lestrange heir.”  He repeated and she could tell it took all his will not to be moving back from the deadly man in front of him.

“Run.”  The Dark Lord hissed.  “You are wasting the time have with  _ my _ dryad.”  He continued glaring at the man.  “There is one simple reason you are not twitching at my feet Rabastan, so you should get very far away from me before that reason goes applies and hope that I am in a forgiving mood the next time we see one another.”

The man lost all nerve at that and went flying into the night.  She wondered how far he would run without looking back.  She sort of hoped he would see how best he could get over an ocean.

She ducked down under the table when the Dark Lord turned around so that she was out of his line of sight.

“Why are you hiding pet, you know I won’t hurt you.”  He said glancing around he checked under the bed.  She couldn’t help but giggle at both his statement and the fact he had just actually looked under the bed for her.

“Ah.”  He said as he made his way to the table and pulled out the chair.  “Why are you under there?”  He purred as he held a hand out to her.

“I shouldn’t be letting you get so handsy.”  She said backing a little further from him.  “Your hands are very distracting.”  She added as she took a deep breath.  She needed to get this under control, but it was so hard when she still felt like she could fly.

“When you came here tonight, did you not  expect I would desire you?”  He asked as he sat down in the chair he had pulled out.  He didn’t seem to be in any rush force to her into anything.  “After how I have so enjoyed you in the past?”

She moved out from under the table on the far side from him and peaked up at him from just over the table top.  She blinked a few times as it felt as if the blood in her brain was just moving too fast to focus on much.

“I came here to tell you this  _ thing _ is over.  I’m with Ron now.”  She told him but she didn’t really believe her own conviction.

“You may have told yourself you only came because you had no choice, but you want to serve me, Hermione.”  He said watching her but making no moves towards her just yet.  “You can see by now what I am offering.  The delights and wonders I will show you will surpass anything  _ anyone else _ can offer you.”

She licked her lips and shook her head.  “Ron loves me.” She said as she slowly got to her feet.  “What can you offer that even compares to that?”

“Love?”  Voldemort sneered at the very idea.  “Love is fleeting Hermione.  He may  _ want _ you now because you make him feel important and you so freely offer him that delicious body of yours.  Love is a lie people like you tell yourselves so you will settle down with what is easy and safe.”  He said seeming amused.  “Mr. Ronald Weasley is nothing compared to the glory that you could be.  He will be an anchor around your neck, and I won’t have it.  Just accept that you are mine and I will help you become the magnificent witch you were born to be.  You could help me rule them all my pet if you just let yourself submit to me.”

She put her hands on the table so she could lean forward and look at him more closely.  “I want to be loved.  I don’t want to be another woman that you use for power and lust then dump into the arms of someone loyal.”  She told him her vision started to blur and the dizzy feeling she had felt since the rite intensified threefold.

She saw it coming, but in her current state, she just couldn’t move fast enough to get out of the way.  He lunged forward grasping her wrists and pulling them out from under her making her head slam down into the table.

He shifted her wrists quickly together and grasped them with one hand as the other moved to the back of her neck to keep her head pressed down.

“Take off the ring Hermione and I can show you what you truly mean to me.”  He said leaning down over her.

“Why aren’t you using magic?”  She asked as she realized he was holding her down with pure physical force.

“Because, my pet, I  _ care _ about you.”  He purred as he let go if her wrists and switched which hand was holding her neck.  “If I used my power around you right now, it wouldn’t be very good for your health.”  He explained as his free hands gently caressed her back.

“I think I’m may die here.”  She told him breathlessly as she had a headache to add to her growing issues.  “This is how the god-touched die.”  She said because she realized she was, in fact, burning up.

“I told you my dryad.  I’m not going to let that happen.”  He said running his hand over her arse thoughtfully.  “But I do think it is time for you to start letting go.”  He told her a bit more seriously.  “You have two options, pleasure…”  He dripped his fingers down between her legs to brush gently over her sex.  “...or pain.”  He added giving her butt a firm smack.

Hermione gasped knowing it was an idiot idea to even consider giving the Dark Lord permission to pleasure or spank her, but she had taken pleasure from him before so she swallowed.

“Pleasure.”  She panted hearing a chuckle over her that was a sign of nothing she would like.

“Take off the ring and I will make it all pleasure my pet.  You will fly away tonight on the things I will do to you.” He promised in a sinful tone that made her core grasp around things that were not there.

“No.”  She whimpered trying to shake her head even though he still had a good grasp of her neck.

“That is your choice.” He said and his hand left her butt.  She heard him shifting next to her, but felt powerless to move with the kind of hold he had on her.

SMACK.

When the first stripe came it was like liquid pain had splashed across her rear.  Expecting his hand again it was a complete shock when it was something unidentified and so much worse.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Third more stripes on her arse and she felt like he must be tearing her skin.  She was too shocked to scream, too shocked to do anything but feel the very real pain he was giving her.  He paused and shifted again as he pushed her hair from her back and this time she knew exactly what was coming.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She cried out this time as the pain flew over her lower back.  She struggled to get free as her cry woke her instincts once again.  She couldn’t let him just whip her like he that.

“Settle.”  He hissed as his weapon now freely moved up and down her back.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

“Why?”  She asked because even in this state she wasn’t one to beg, but she still wished to understand.

“Let go of it.”  He ordered before descending upon her once again

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was shaking as she couldn’t seem to free herself of the force he used to keep her pinned to the table.

“No no no no.”  She gasped shaking her head as best she could while he continued his assault.

“Let.” SMACK. “Go.” SMACK. “Of.” SMACK. “It.” SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

He continued this until she figured her back was a bloody mess, but somewhere along the line, she didn’t feel it anymore.  Well she felt it and it was agony, but somehow she was detached from it as well.

_ Let go. Let go. Let go. _  She heard his words inside her mind, but it wasn’t him speaking.  The trees were now singing his words to her.   _ Let go. Let go. Let go. _ They would say but she didn’t understand as she swam in this cloudy realm.  _ Let go. Let go. Let go. _ They sang and showed her all the worries she held close to her head.  _ Let go. Let go. Let go. _ They showed her Harry, and Ron, and every worldly thing that she took responsibility for.  _ Let go. Let go. Let go. _ They showed her the weight of it all and then she understood.

She screamed as a violent orgasmic like release flooded her body and she could somehow, in that moment let it all go and put herself before everything else.

The next thing she knew she was gasping for air as his warm masculine hands held her close, cared for her.  He smelled good, and even though her back ached to a distracting point she didn’t shy away from his safety.

“Very good Hermione.”  He spoke softly and she found herself blinking as she looked around and found the green tinge was gone from her vision.  She looked at her wrist, but the views stilled glowed green making her frown.  “Look at me.”  He ordered and she turned to look into his slitted crimson eyes.

She still wanted to kiss him but he put a gentle hand over her mouth to keep her away.  “Please?”  She whispered against his palm.

“Take off the ring.”  He countered and she looked down at the ring on her hand.

“I don’t love him.”  She said softly as the trees had let her see this more clearly.  “Not like that.”  She added because she knew she did care for Ron very much, but as a friend and not a lover.

“Take off the ring Hermione.  It’s not fair to him to pretend he could ever own your heart.”  He told her and she nodded because she had to agree.

She licked her licks and shifted so she could rest her head against the shoulder of the evilest wizard who had ever lived.  “Take off the ring, I have so many things to tell you my pet.”  He cooed.  He was being gentle with her now for some reason and she was thankful to be able to rest in his arms.

She played with the ring on her finger and twisted it around as she knew she couldn’t marry Ron, but at the same time, it somehow felt wrong to give it up without telling the boy why.  She looked over her shoulder at her back.  The pulsing ache of her skin was a welcome distraction from her choice.  She couldn’t really see much but noted a purple color out of the corner of her eye.

“Why did you do that?”  She asked looking back up at him, though this time she fought the urge to kiss his pale lips.

“There are three ways to deal with the condition known as god-touched.”  He told her as he played with a strand of her hair.  “Binding, exercising, or releasing.”  He explained as if he was teaching a class.

“Binding hardly ever works, it's what they try in hospitals simply because they don’t know any better.  It usually burns the patient faster.  Exercising is what most purebloods do when this happens to one of their own.  They with rut until the power becomes too much until it is on the very edge of burning the person, and then they have a potion to drink that will take everything that has built and purges it from the body.”  She frowned as beating her had nothing to do with either of those options.

“So you must be using the releasing method?” She asked still not feeling completely normal, even if she was finding it easier to think.

“Releasing is my own method.  Through the application of extreme pain or pleasure, you let the power flow naturally out of yourself.  This will take several sessions before the danger has passed.”

“You’re going to beat me again?” She asked with a frown as she didn’t know if she could go through that again and stay in  one piece.  “Why is this better than exercising the power?”  She asked after a moment, she knew he enjoyed fucking her, so why not use the excuse?

“Exercising purges the power from your body.  You give it up.  Releasing slowly makes it a part of yourself.  It will return with your own strength as if it was always a part of your magical core.  I'm making you my true equal Hermione.”  He said looking back into her eyes as a smirk started to play across his lips.

“Why would you do that?”  She asked feeling more unnerved than ever.

He pets his hands slowly down her back making the dull ache come alive in a shuddered breath.

“Take off the ring and I will tell you so much more.”  He promised.  She looked down at the ring and frowned.  Why did he want her to remove it so badly?

“Can I…”  She started and bit her lower lip.  “...put it back on later?” She asked because she needed to go give it back to Ron the right way.

“In the morning you may return it to your hand.”  He said with a great sigh as if he was making a great compromise.

She bit down hard on her lip before she pulled the ring from her finger and placed it back on the table, next to the apple core that was somehow still on the table.

“Such a good girl.”  He purred pulling her attention back to him and finally taking her lips in the kiss she has been waiting for all night.

She mewed into the taste of him, pressing herself against his chest like she could never be close enough.  Her hands moved up to hold his head as his hands ran over her stinging back.  The sensations melded together giving her some of the best kind of satisfaction.  She didn’t know how long they kissed, but her lungs were burning for air and she couldn’t care less as she just needed him to live, air was secondary.

“My Lord?”  Someone called from just outside the tent making him pull back from her as they both sucked in the air they had been missing.

“Narcissa?” He called and she recognized the voice once he had called back to the woman.

She stopped in her tracks at the door as Hermione looked up.  The woman’s eyes went wide, but she said nothing as she stood there waiting with a tray of cups and food.  It wasn’t until that moment that Hermione had realized how hungry she was.

Hermione slipped off his lap easily and he rose to face the woman.  “How are the festivities advancing dear Cissa?”  He asked seeming to be in a pleased mood as he motioned for her to set her tray down on the table.

“They are going well, my Lord.  I thought it best to deliver your feast here myself.  I didn’t think you would like to come to the long table with Miss…” She licked her lips very much not looking at Hermione now.

“That was well thought out, my dear.”  He said and Hermione could only watch as the woman seemed to be having some kind of mental battle.

“I know traditionally the hostess of the event should bring such things, but I thought you would appreciate if she did not come near your…”  She looked like she had swallowed something very nasty tasting.  It took a lot of will Hermione was only now getting back, to not laugh in the woman’s face.

“You may speak freely Cissa.”  He said being very familiar with the woman as she stepped back from the table and away from Hermione.

“I'm worried about your choice in companion my Lord.”  She said as she turned her attention to her now empty hands.  “That girl has no right to any of the noble traditions you have exposed her to.”

“Doesn’t she?”  He asked coolly as he picked up a pumpkin tart from the tray and inspected it.  “It seems the  _ Lestrange’s _ Sacred Grove has taken a liking to the girl.”  He pointed out as he took a step towards Hermione and held the tart up to her lips.

She blushed before taking it into her mouth.  She was starving and everything tasted so good she couldn’t help the moan as she licked his fingers clean.

“What do I tell the others, my Lord?”  The woman asked sounding confused.  “She put her blood upon the stone, and you offered her the apple.  You can’t seriously be thinking of… she’s a  _ mudblood _ .”  She was now waving her hand at Hermione in pure shock.  “She’s  _ Potter’s mudblood _ .”  She said as if that made her all the dirtier.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you my sweet.”  He said rubbing the fingers Hermione had just licked together in thought.  “But if it makes you feel any better she no longer has the taint of her  _ muggle _ heritage.”  He said with a pleased smirk that made Hermione worry.

“What?”  Both Hermione and Narcissa asked at the same time.

“Show her your wrist.”  He ordered and waited for Hermione to comply before he continued.  “Purely magical blood now.  As for what you tell the others.  Nothing.  I will tell them who my Mustardseed is when the time is right.”  He said firmly.

“Of course, my Lord,”  Narcissa said as she looked more confused than ever.

“You may go enjoy your night.  Only Draco or yourself may check on us throughout to see if we need more wine or food.”  He said dismissing the woman with a wave of his hand.

“Yes, my Lord.”  She said bowing once before she backed out of the tent.

Hermione was still frowning at her wrist when he took her hand and gently pulled it to his lips.  She looked down at her body and saw the patterns were still glowing lightly there as well.  

“Because this is blood and that is magic.  All magic can glow easily.  Only magical blood could glow like this.”  He answered her question before she could ask then licking her wrist in a way that sent a shiver through her.

“I don’t understand why that would matter.  I still come from muggles.”  She said as she closed her eyes.

“I told you we have much to discuss Hermione.”  He whispered against her flesh.  “We should talk before your next  _ treatment _ is needed.”  He said with a smirk as he pulled out a chair for her.

When she took the offered seat she gasped and almost jumped back up as her bruised bum protested her weight, but Voldemort held her to by the shoulder to keep her seated.  The pain was intense but short to very unexpected places in her body.  She swallowed as sex clenched and she found herself pressing against the chair.

“I knew you were a wicked little masochist.”  He whispered into her ear before letting go of her shoulder and moving to the other seat at the table.

Hermione blushed but couldn’t think too much on the subject at that moment as she once again caught sight of all the food in front of her.  Without so much as asking his leave, she started in of the food.

She had eaten several rolls, a few tarts, and was making soft keening sounds as she cleaned every bit of meat from the bone in her hand before she became aware of him just watching her.  She put down the bone and picked up a cloth napkin to timidly wipe her face.

“It does make one hungry.”  He allowed with a knowing smirk.  “Wine?”  He asked motioning to the three cups also on the try.

Before she could even decide to take one he reached out and pulled the middle one off the table.  He got to his feet oddly and walked to the tent door before splashing its contents outside.  Hermione frowned at him curiously and he just smirked before handing her one of the other goblets.

“Wha- The potion.”  She realized turning pink as she hadn’t thought of that before.  “Of course  _ Cissa _ would think to provide it.”  She said taking the cup from his hand as she tried to pretend that wasn’t jealousy she had just heard in her own voice.

“You have nothing to fear from her, my pet.”  He hissed softly as he retook his seat.  “I’m thoroughly  _ done _ with her.”  He added which did not make Hermione feel any better at all.

“I don’t care.”  She said taking a large drink so that she could swallow the lie that just slipped from her lips.

“Of course not.  You have no claim on your Master do you?”  He asked smirking at her, always teasing her with things she didn’t yet know or understand.

“You’re not my Master.”  She told him, but she couldn’t look at him as she said it.  It wasn’t like she had put up much of a fight against him since that first ritual that connected them.

“And that is why you sit at my table completely exposed for my enjoyment.”  He said making her flush as she realized she was somehow comfortable with just sitting here naked in front of him.  “Or would you prefer to snuggle into my lap again?” He asked taunting her.

“You keep getting me high on magic then twisting my natural reactions to your benefit.”  She said covering her breasts with arms just to prove to him she wasn’t as comfortable as she actually was.

“Such a quick mind, my pet.”  He said as he picked up his own drink and took a sip.  “But we should stop wasting our time.  You have questions.”  He reminded and waved his hand in a gesture to welcome her to ask them.

She had already asked him a lot tonight  it  took her a moment to settle on a subject.  “Magic blood.”  She started looking at her wrist.  “I’ve been a witch my whole life.”  She reminded him.

“Ahh but this is much purer .”  He emphasized the word to give her a clue to what these people would consider her now.

“No.”  She said frowning at him.  “That’s heritage not…” She frowned as he just smirked at her.  “I’m not one of them.” She snapped angrily over the stupidity of it all.

This power running through her tonight was wonderful for the most part.  It was clean and beautiful and she cherished it.  Why did these people have to turn something so perfect to their own sich ideas on the world?

“No.  You have accomplished something that hasn’t happened since ancient times.”  He said watching her with a pleased expression.  “You are now the first in a  _ new bloodline _ of pureblood.”

“I don’t think that is how that works.”  She told him with a deep frown.

“It is how it worked once.”  He told her without shame.  “I don’t see why it couldn’t be applied to you.”  He said smirking as he waited for her to fully understand his words.

“Dumble…”

“The old coot always assumed that none of my following knew my true heritage.”  He said with a smirk.  “What he didn’t understand is that I purged all that was muggle from me years ago.”

“They consider you a pureblood in your own right.” She said understanding with a slow nod.  “But still the Slytherin heir.”  She added shaking her head on all the things her side had no idea about.

“How could you be sure it would work on me?  This type of power surge is still very rare.”  She said feeling certain he had been pleasantly surprised by her reaction with the grove tonight.

“I wasn’t sure.  I didn’t even know the grove would be willing to give such power to anyone.  I for one have never felt its embrace the way it has taken hold in you tonight.”  He admitted still sounding pleased more than disappointed for the lack of his own connection.

“It’s too wild to want someone like you.”  She said blinking.  She was sure she spoke the truth without really thinking about it.  She glanced off in the direction of the trees.  They were still singing, but not nearly as loudly as before.

“I thought it might be something along those lines.”  He said still watching her closely.  “That is why you are so perfect for them my pet.  You have a wildness, even if you do work so very hard to control it.  Your inherent power was more than likely necessary as well.”

“The way I see it, all of this blood status crap is still pretty stupid.”  She said shaking her head and swallowing as she tried to ignore what all of this would mean for  _ his _ obvious plan.

“Are you still hungry my dear?”  He asked obviously done with this part of their conversation as well.

“No.”  She said shaking her head and trying to remind herself about all the levels of wrong these people’s beliefs were.

“I have a gift for you.”  He told her getting to his feet and moving to the wardrobe.  She blushed as he removed a box from a drawer there.  She had seen that box in her earlier search of the room and she couldn’t think of why he would give it to her now.

“Why?”  She asked not wanting him to give her things.  That would just make everything more confusing than it already was.

“I thought I would have to put this off till the Yuletide.”  He said smirking.  “But wasn’t it just your birthday?”  He asked and she felt a little odd that he remembered that when neither of the boys had.

“I don’t want anything from you.  Especially not that.”  She snapped glaring at him.

His smirk only widened as he actually knelt down in front of her with the box in hand.  This made her all very uncomfortable as he opened the box to reveal a fine linked black chain holding a three-dimensional representation of the dark mark craved in minute detail out of some black stone.

“This was made by elven hands out of a single piece of black onyx.  Once the wearer puts it on it will never be able to be removed again.”  He told her making her back away from the necklace.

“I’m not wearing that.”  She said because she could feel the darkness inside it pull against the darkness inside of her.

“You are required to take it and put it on willingly for the enchantments to take hold.”  He said holding it up for her to see.

“I don’t want it.” She told him firmly.  Why would she ever be willing to take his mark, even in this form?

He set it back in the box and set that aside so that his hands were free as he turned back to her.  “Why are you fighting so hard when you know I'm what you want Hermione?”  He asked as his hands settled on her outer thighs.

“We already talked about this.”  She said as his hands moved down her legs to settle on her knees.  “You’re not what I want.”  She said firmly but gasped as he suddenly pushed her knees apart so he could move closer to her.

She tried to press her back against the chair but was suddenly reminded of all the damage he had done there as well.  Out of pure shock, she jerked forward so that her breasts were right in his face.  He smiled and shifted before licking her nipple without permission.

“Don’t.” She gasped but it felt so good.

“You already belong to me, Hermione.” He murmured against her breast as his hand moved up the inside of her now open legs.  “You’ve given yourself to me time and again because you know I am the only person who can satisfy you.”

He said wrapping her in his words as his other hand moved to her side to hold her still as he teased her breasts with his mouth.  She couldn’t help the moan that left her lips as her dark magic suddenly shifted in response to his attention.

“It’s only sex.”  She gasped as her body was weak against the pleasure of being this close to him.

He chuckled darkly as his fingers started to explore her already wet sex.  Her legs spread more widely on their own, wanting him to have access to the more intimate parts of her.

“Look at me, Hermione.”  He ordered as her head tried to tilt back.  “I stimulate you in all ways.  Your body craves my touch, but so does your mind and your magic.” He pointed out as he made eye contact with her once more.  “Give in to me and I will make you mine for all time.”

“That's not what you do.”  She gasped as she felt him push a single finger inside of her.  “You make people think...”  She moaned as his lips wrapped around her breast.  He was working hard to distract her, and it was working.  “Y-you make people think they are special to you.”  She whimpered as his thumb brushed over her clit and she couldn’t help but push back against his hand.

“You are special to me.”  He hissed pushing a second finger inside of her core and moving them around to find just the right spot.

“Then you use them and throw them away.” She gasped her head falling back again as her body arched into him.  “You want my help to kill Harry.” She swallowed, her hands grasping his shoulders as he bit down hard on her breast.  She was flying again and surprisingly her brain seemed to still be functioning.  “But that is never going to happen.”  She warned as she trembled on the edge of bliss.

He gave her breast one last lap before pulling his fingers out of her completely, leaving her body wanting for just a little bit more, she whimpered.  But the death of her friend wasn’t worth a bloody climax.

“That isn’t what I want from you any longer, my pet.” He said getting to his feet as she watched him closely.  “I realize you will never kill him for me and have discovered something I want more than Potter’s death.” He told her smirking down at her still trembling form.  He brushed his fingers over her abused nipple making her twitch just a little.  “You.”

“I don’t believe you."  She gasped.

"You put on my gift and I will take the Unbreakable Vow to never be the cause of Potter’s death.”  He offered without hesitation.

“And I become your slave, so I can be the cause of it?”  She asked with a sneer but then frowned as she realized that wouldn’t work.  That vow would keep him from making her do it, or ordering any of his minions to do it either.  He simply smirked down at her as she watched the wheels in her mind turn.  “Why would you do that?”

“You would be my consort, not my slave.”  He said not actually answering her question.

She took in a deep breath to try and get a bit of control over herself before standing.  The throbbing in her back was not nearly as distracting as the throbbing of her sex now, but she would ignore them both.

“If I become your consort, you will take an Unbreakable Vow not to be the cause of Harry’s or Ron’s death?” She asked seeing how far she could take this little fantasy.

“I make such a generous offer and you want more?”  He asked his eyes watched her face closely.

“You say you know me.  You say you’re the only one who can stimulate me.  Do you really think I could live with the wizard that killed my friends and loved ones?”  She asked, swallowing as she looked right back at him.

“I will try to limit other casualties as well.  I do not wish to waste magical blood, but I will not make myself defenseless against your ex.”  He told her firmly.  “I know how much you Gryffindor types like to martyr yourself.  The cost of Potter’s life is only your freedom.”  He pointed out.  “Not your life.”

She looked down blushing as she thought about what he was offering still and it just didn’t make sense.  Why would he make such a deal just to have her when he couldn’t use her against Harry?  Her mind went around and around on the problem and she started to pace without noticing.

The Dark Lord smirked at her and started to get more comfortable while she was distracted.  Without warning, he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  She could feel his bare skin against her back and her eyes widened with the shock of pain and surprise of feeling the smooth skin against her.

“How are you feeling, my pet?”  He asked as he stepped back and started to play with her hair.  It felt nice actually so she didn’t pull away from him.

“You mean physically?” She asked because she would have a lot to say about her emotional state at the moment.

“Yes, you seem to be able to focus.  Do you feel hot or cold?  Anything you don’t think is justified or normal?” He asked in a soothing voice.

“I feel fine.”  She said as she felt her head to realize he had put it in a simple braid.

“Good.  You should let me know if you start to feel odd again, like last time.”  He said as his hands moved to her shoulders.

She nodded understanding he was trying to keep a measure of when the magic was becoming too much.  “Are you going to beat me again?”  She asked and he pressed himself against her in response making her feel the every inch of what he had done to her back.

“You’re being such a good girl.”  He said brushing the braid aside so he could lavish her neck with his tongue.  “I plan on making you feel very good.  Do you want to feel good right now?”  He asked as his hands slipped down to her breasts.

“Yes.” She gasped thinking that the longer she could not think about his offer the better.

“Such a very good girl.”  He said before turning them around and pressing her against the hard smooth wood of one of the bedposts.

She cried out as her skin pressed against the surface and arched her back to get away.  He had ahold of her wrists and pulled them up above her head tying them into a loop she hadn’t noticed there before.

“Think I’m going to run away?”  She mocked as she looked back up at him.

“You’re going to be thankful for that cuff in a moment.”  He told her as he put a finger into her mouth.  She sucked on it without having to be told and closed her eyes as he slipped a second finger in.

She moaned around his digits as his other hand moved to gently play with her unabused nipple.  He teased it with his thumb as his fingers started to pump in and out of her mouth like his fingers were fucking her.  It made her think about sucking his cock, and surprising the thought just turned her on more.

When he drew the digits away he replaced them quickly with his mouth and tongue.  She grunted into his lips as her head started to swim with pleasure.  The next moment his wet fingers curled inside of her hitting a perfect spot that made her see stars.  She kissed him hungrily until they were both breathless.

“It is about time I get a little pleasure mudblood.”  He told her with a hiss before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed her legs to wrap them both completely around his back.  A moment later and he was fully seated inside her with a single thrust.

“OH!”  She screamed as only his cock and the straps around her wrists gave her any balance at all.  He started then to take her with vigorous animalistic thrusts and she couldn’t help but lose herself in the pleasure.

“That’s it.  You adore my cock don’t you pet?”  He asked as she did her best to push back against every stroke.

“Yes!”  She screamed as she gave herself over to the lustful act and tried not to think about anything else.

“You could feel this for the rest of time Hermione.”  He told her pulling her back from the heaven her mind wished to retreat to.  “You could be mine forever.”

“W-who?”  She asked not being able to get out a full sentence as each thrust seemed to disrupt her brain.

“You're my little mud slut.”  He hissed digging his fingers into her thighs as he fucked her against the post, her whole body jerking with each thrust.

“No...”  She said because that was not her question.  “W-who would you cuckold once you were  _ done _ with keeping me to yourself?”  She asked and he stopped his thrust suddenly with his shaft penetrating her to the hilt.

“M-my Lord?”  Draco called into the tent timidly.  “Mother said I should check on your refreshments.”

Voldemort smirked and ground himself against her for a moment to make her whimper.

“Draco.”  He said his eyes alight with mischief as if he was both greeting the boy and answering her question.  “Come in.”

The young man stepped into the tent and was smart enough to keep his eyes away from the bed.  “You needed something, my Lord?”  He asked as he looked over the half-eaten tray of food.

“More tarts my pet?”  He asked her with a smirk as she glared at him.

“Sure.”  She said shaking her head thinking it would be the best way to get the boy out of here so his Master would go back to actually taking her.

“More tarts.  Of course my Lord.” He said turning to the door.

“Bring me the goblet from the table Draco.”  The Dark Lord wasn’t letting the boy get away that fast.

“Yes, my Lord.”  He said picking up one of the goblets of wine and taking it over to where Voldemort stood as he tried to keep his eyes averted.

“Look at her Draco.”  He ordered as he leaned back to give a better view while he took a drink from the offered cup.

Hermione growled and tried she shift out of the strap holding her wrists.  Her body moved against Voldemort making him groan

Draco’s eyes moved first to Hermione’s face, but then quickly down her breasts, though she noted they stopped short of where she was currently connected to his Master.  He took in the movement of her form, seeming to enjoy the show she was putting on.

“Keep looking ferret and I claw your eyes out the next time we see each other.”  She said as she hated feeling like he had some right to appraise her.

“Would you like her, after I am  _ done  _ with her?”  He asked making Hermione growl and her expression darken as she turned it on the Dark Lord.

“Mother says she is pure now?”  Draco asked not seeming at all bothered by the fact she looked as if she was about to wring his neck.

“Oh yes, isn’t she radiant now?” The Dark Lord asked as he shifted back and gave her another hard thrust just to keep her off balance.

“Than it would be my honor to take her after you, my Lord.”  He said nodding and seeming like he would be willing to do that tonight if that was what his Master had in mind.  Almost as if he hoped that was exactly what his Master had in mind.

“See pet?  Not to worry.  Your place is already all arranged.”  Voldemort laughed amused before forcing her to take a drink from his cup.  Wine slipped down over her chin and onto her breasts as she struggled.

“There is no bloody way I will ever marry that little twerp!”  She growled at him as he waved Draco away to get the food they had asked for.

Voldemort leaned in and licked the trail of wine up her neck before capturing her lips in another hungry kiss.  He tossed the goblet aside and took a new hold on her hips so he could start moving inside of her again without letting up on his kiss.

He shifted her onto his rod, taking her at different angles so she never knew how he would be coming next.  The kiss kept her from getting all the air she needed and he made sure she really didn’t have time to think about anything other than the bruising force at which he was rutting with her.

Without warning, he spilled his seed inside of her and finally broke the kiss so he could hear her moans as he used her still needy quim to milk his cock of all pleasure.

When he finally pulled out of her she whimpered at the loss of him.  He made sure she was stable on her feet once more before stepping back from her glistening form.  Her hair was starting to frizz a bit at the scalp as her sweat wet her locks.

He left her wanting but still well used enough that it took her a few moments before she remembered what was going on.  He held the goblet to her lips once more and she sipped the sweet wine while coming back to herself.

She blinked at him as he pulled the drink away and replaced it with a berry tart and she once again took from his hand without much thought to how that might look.

“I do so enjoy feeding you.”  He commented bringing her out of her daze.

“I’m not marrying that brat!” She said as soon as she remembered what she had been growling about before.

“Oh?”  He asked seeming amused as his hands ran over her chest and sides.  “That is your deal breaker my pet?” He chuckled as he took pleasure in the soft feel of her skin while he had her completely at his mercy.  “It could be worse, Draco is your age after all.  His bloodline is old and pure, but not nearly as inbred as some of the others.”

“I don’t care about any of that.”  She said as he breath deepened once again.

“Well, I couldn’t give you to anyone who wasn’t pure themselves.”  He told her thoughtfully.  “Antonin was asking about how much longer I planned to keep my little Mustardseed to myself.”  He added as his finger drew a line over her chest.  “And he informed me about how much he truly enjoyed cursing you in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Get off me now.”  She said as she didn’t even find that idea remotely funny.  “Untie me.” She growled not liking his game any longer.

“Shhh.” He said calmly as he reached up and undid her wrists before swiftly pulling her into his embrace.  He went very still as he felt her silently shake in his arms.  She had never broken down before and he wondered if he had gone too far.

With a swift motion, he pulled her into his arms fully and climbed into the bed with her smaller form resting comfortably on top of him.  He waited for her to relax before he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

“I’ll have none of that.”  He told her coldly as he wiped the wetness from her face with his thumb.  From another, the remark might have sounded comforting, but from Voldemort is sounded like the order it obviously was.

“I’ll never be your whore.”  She said in a vicious tone.  “If…”  She started, but he covered her lips quickly.

“I will never actually force you into a marriage with one of them Hermione.”  He told her more seriously.  “I was baiting you.”

“Draco actually…”  She started again pushing against his chest so she could look up into his eyes.

“He wants you and I used that against the both of you.”  He said with a dismissive wave.  “I enjoy when others  _ want _ what is  _ mine _ .”  He told her with a smirk.  “In fact, I do not plan on sharing your body with  _ anyone _ in the foreseeable future.  So you should stop obsessing about such things.”

“You would have to make the vow first.”  She told him before glancing back towards the table.  “I don’t exactly trust you.” She added before he could disagree.

He chuckled as his hands slipped down to her hips.  “I will consider it.”  He told her as she shifted on top of him so she was straddling his stomach.  He enjoyed how easy she was to move around.

She pushed herself up into a kneeling position on top of him so she could watch his face.  Her fingers brushed over his chest as she examined the form under her.  His chest was pale and lean, but he was still firm under her, his form had not gone to seed in his age.  She considered how old he was she wondered how he could be so good at turning her on.  And she really couldn’t believe she was considering putting on that damned necklace.

“You’ll have to tell me everything it does before I’ll even consider putting it on.” She said frowning, though she knew she was already considering it.

He smirked and nodded as if he would expect nothing less.  “Mainly it puts my claim on you for the rest of your life.  If I were to  _ die _ …”  He said the word with a great amount of venom.  “My claim would survive.”

“What would that mean?”  She asked frowning down at him.  She didn’t want to give this man another tie for immortality.  They were actively trying to kill him after all.  I thought she was less comfortable with then she would like to admit.

“It means my dear that even if your hero does succeed in his little mission, which he won’t, you would be bound to me.  No man would be able to gain my blessing to touch…”  He hands moved up and down her legs as he spoke.  “...what is mine.”

“What else does it do?”  She asked swallowing as his fingers trailed to the inside of her legs.

“It can be used as all Dark Marks are to call me or for me to summon you.” He told her said as fingers pressed against the pulse points just below her sex.  “How are you feeling, you look a bit pinkish.”  He commented like he was seriously asking that just now.

“I feel like you’re a tease and haven’t given me a single orgasm tonight.”  She countered because she didn’t know if she was ready for another round of teasing.  Though she was obviously disregarding what had happened in the grove.

“Saving them for something special.”  He told her as he kept his eyes on her face.  “That reminds me.  I should get you a childless potion once we have finished releasing you.  It would make you ill now bu…”

“I took one before I came.”   She said not one to leave such things in the hands of others.

“Trees are fertility magic, my dear, the power of a Sacred Grove would have obliterating such protections.”  He told her making her go a bit light headed like she could suddenly feel his semen inside of her, invading her.

“As long as you take the potion by tomorrow evening there is nothing to worry about.”  He said but smiled at how much she was affected by this information.

“I need a bath.”  She said moving to get off of him but he held her fast.

“I wouldn’t bother just yet, I plan on coming inside of you several more times tonight.”  He said with a smirk before brushing his fingers over her lips as thoughtfully.  She snapped her teeth at him so his mind would move away from that particular direction.

“Does the necklace do anything else?”  She asked as she realized he had diverted her from her original question.

“The pendant will camouflage itself when it feels the need.”  He said his eyes looking at her in amusement, making her think he was definitely holding something back.

“What aren’t you telling me?”  She asked feeling suddenly breathless even though he wasn’t exactly doing anything particularly distracted at the moment.

“It has some symbolic magic anchored in it’s claiming properties.”  He said with a menacing tone before he noted her sudden change.  “Close your eyes, Hermione.”  He ordered in a completely different tone as his fingers started to massage her well-used core.

She did as he ordered and moaned at the feeling on his teasing, but she was starting to feel a bit dizzy now as well as she feared she would lose her balance.

“The magic?”  She asked as her body started to tingle all over and she lost her train of thought.

“They can come on quick.”  He told her as she felt her beating with the rhythm of the universe.  She moved laid down on his chest which blocked the nice things his hand was doing but she really didn’t think it was wise for her to try to stay upright.

Strong fingers shifted her hips so she could feel his half hard cock press against her sex.  She moaned and started to run herself against him because it was nice and gave her friction to add to the tingling feeling.

It didn’t take him long to harden under her grinding little quim and he shifted her again so he could align himself with her core.

“Yes.” She moaned because everything felt so very good even if her mind was spinning out into space.

She felt him pull her down onto his cock as he sheathed himself inside of her with one commanding thrust.  She dragged her teeth against his chest just to taste him while he completely controlled the movement of their fucking.  

He hissed in response to the feel of her mouth so she shifted and lapped at his nipple as he pounded her body onto his rod.  It just wasn’t enough.  She could feel herself so close to something but she just couldn’t feel enough to get there.

“More please?”  She whimpered as the need for this thing grew in her by leaps and bounds.

Without a pause, he pulled her hard onto his shaft before swinging them around so that her back landed hard on the bed, and without missing a beat he continued to take her shaking form.

She screamed as shocks of pain, surprise and pleasure mixed confusedly in her brain.  She shifted her hands to her side so she could push herself up against him and take him more deeply than he could do alone.

“More!” She gasped knowing she was at the very edge of what she needed, just a little more and everything would be okay.

He obliged her greedily, shifting her and pulling one of her legs up over his shoulder so that he could thrust more directly into her needy depth.

“Remember to let go Hermione.”  He groaned as she started to hear the wonderful singing once again.

_ Let go. Let go Let go. _  They sang to her and she gasped as she knew them for what they were this time.   _ Let go. Let go Let go. _  She tried to give in right away, but she wasn’t quite there yet.   _ Let go. Let go Let go. _  They showed her all the times she held herself back.  _ Let go. Let go Let go. _  They showed her the way she let other’s expectations keep her from what she could be.   _ Let go. Let go Let go. _  They showed her the kind of powerful witch she could be if she would truly accept herself.

She screamed as she gave herself over to it.  It all felt so good as all the pent-up feeling mixed together and rushed through her body like a tidal wave of power and glory.  She growled as she came back to herself and pulled him down roughly to take his lips.  This time she dominated the kiss and he let her as he continued to pound into her quivering sex.

She nearly blacked out when he came inside of her with his one last owning thrust.  It felt good for a moment as her body welcomed new life and she basked in the bliss of it.  She fell back and let out of his head slip from her grasp as she panted under him.

“All mine.” He whispered as he leaned over her and licked her lips before slowly pulling out of her exhausted body.

“How are you still okay?”  She asked swallowing hard as she looked at him.

“Stamina is something one must have in all aspects of life, we will work on yours.”  He said with a chuckle as he brushed his fingers over her breasts.  “It looks as if these are here to stay.”  He commented and she looked down to see what now looked like bright green swirling tattoos decorating her form.  She looked at her wrist and found them there as well.

“What about my eyes?”  She asked looking back into his scarlet orbs so he could get a better look at them.

“They are no longer glowing.”  He said seeming very pleased by all of this.

“How am I going to explain all of this?”  She asked laying back and closing her eyes with a sigh as he shifted away from her and slipped off of the bed.

“You have three choices really.”  He commented as she could hear him moving away.  “Tell them the truth, that you are a living dryad and have purified your blood using an ancient connection to the Lestrange's Sacred Grove.”  He made it all sound so much like a non-event it made her laugh as she felt something soft hand on her chest.

She opened her eyes and looked at the crimson silk dressing gown he had dropped on top of her.  She smiled as she noted he had slipped into a black one as well.  It would be nice to have a bit of modesty again.

“You could come up with some cunning lie about what happened to you.”  He offered her second choice as she sat up and slipped on the robe before tying it at her waist.  With a frown, she noted that her back no longer hurt at all.

“Or I could keep up a glamor to not reveal any of these changes.”  She finished for him as she undid the robe and let the back slip down so she could look at her once bruised skin.

She couldn’t get a good view so purely out of curiosity she slipped off the bed to get a better look in the mirror.

“My Lord, do you two require anything?”  Draco called from outside the tent once again checking on them.

“Come in, boy.”  The Dark Lord ordered as Hermione dropped her robe as she got the first good look at her back that night.

She was in such shock over how there was not a single welt on her back and how the marks continued gracefully down her spine that she did not notice the look of desire the young pureblood was opening giving her now.

“Would you like anything, my pet?”  Voldemort asked bringing her out of her stunned state.

With a blush, she picked up the robe to cover herself once again.  “Anything savory that’s left would be lovely.  Maybe some fresh apples?”  She asked as she was starving once again.

“And a childless potion.”  The Dark Lord added making her blush all the more.

“Yes my Lord,”  Draco said with a nod.

“Bring your wand when you return, I will need you for something.”  The man added darkly but the boy nodded and left.

“Need him for something?”  Hermione asked as she walked over to the table so she could pick at what they had left in the room while they waited.

“We will need a bonder of the vow.”  He pointed out as she had a piece of crusty bread halfway to her lips.

“You’re really going to make that vow?”  She asked narrowing her eyes at him.  She really couldn't believe he would give up his hunt for Harry just so she would let him claim her.

“Be warned that if you accept this vow you will be accepting the necklace and be  _ bound _ to put it on freely.”  He told her darkly.

“There is something you're not telling me.”  She said setting the bread down.  “I’m not enough for what you're offering.”

He smirked at her and his eyes moved over her form.  “It amused me that you are so sure of that.”  He said as he took a predatory step towards her.  “I have told you each of the powers the necklace has.  I'm not looking to turn you into a mindless drone Hermione.  Your mind is one of the things I value most about you.”

They stood like that until Draco got back with the food and potion they requested.  Hermione took the potion without thinking, thankful now that she was thinking clearly not to have to worry about having a child too young, and Voldemort's child at that.

“Draco you will act as bonder in a vow I will be making to Miss Granger.”  He told the boy as if this was a perfectly normal request.

“Do you know how this is done my pet?  You will put into the vow what you are doing for my promise.”  He said making her nod as her stomach sunk a little nervously.

She clasped hands with the Dark Lord as Draco started the magic, this all felt so rushed now.  What was she missing?  “Will you, Lord Voldemort, swear to never be the cause of Harry Potter’s death in actions, words, or inaction, if I, Hermione Granger swear to put on the black necklace on the table.”

“I swear.”  With his agreement golden strands wrapped around their hands.  Draco looked wide-eyed at the two of them not sure what he was witnessing.  When the bonds faded the older man smiled down at her with a very pleased look in his eyes.

“Draco, as my second you will make it known that I wish for Harry Potter to be captured alive at any cost.  His death will greatly displease me.”  He told the boy without taking his eyes from Hermione.

“Yes my Lord,”  Draco said still feeling rooted to the spot.

The Dark Lord picked up the necklace and opened the chain while Hermione nervously pulled her hair out of the way so she could allow him to clasp it around her throat.  He smiled down at her with glittering eyes.

“Wait, my Lord, that's…”  The boy swallowed as he now understood  _ exactly _ what he was witnessing.

“You may explain about Mustardseed’s new position as well.”  He added making Hermione frown.  “Not everyone is ready to know who you truly are just yet.”  He said as if that was the part that confused her.

“Of course my Lord,” Draco said finally and this time he nearly ran out of the tent.

“What was that about?”  Hermione asked looking at the still swaying door.

“Nothing you need to worry about just now my dearest.”  He said and motioned to the food.  “You must be hungry.”


End file.
